Veela and His Werewolf
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Sirius is a Veela, just came into his inheridance. Remus is his mate. Will Remus find out or will someone tell him? How will he react? Rated for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. I thought making Sirius a Veela was so obvious for this pairing. So often i see that remus doesnt want Sirius to be with him because he -read remus- is a monster. So make Siri a monster too. Problem solved.)**

Sirius held the warm body to his. the shaking boy in his arms was finally calming.

"I am so sorry Padfoot" Remus John Lupin sniffled. "I don't deserve a best mate like you" Sirius held back the wince at the word 'mate'.

"technically James is my best friend" he cant say mate.

"you wanker" Remus hits the pureblood softly in the chest.

"Remmy?"he asked with a slow voice

"what?" the boys snaps.

"watcha know on Veelas?"

"not much" the werewolf admitted "I never had the internal drive to study them, why?"

"o-oh uhm..." Sirius thought quickly. "I heard a student mention it in passing. I was wondering what it is. and seeing as you spend your whole life surrounded by books..." he smirks.

"id rather be surrounded by knowledgeable things than others that are not so much" Remus replies.

"I am too smart!" the raven haired boy insists.

"I am sure, Pad" the wolf smirks.

"I am! so what do you know about Veelas?" He changes the topic.

"well I know they are creatures that mate for life. and that they are very sexual creatures. and that they are super protective. and that when you threaten them or their mate they turn into a bird type thing." he gestures with his hand that is was general information.

"ah.. and uhm.. are veelas mates pre-picked or can they chose?" Sirius keeps a light tone.

"I don't know! I thinks its either destined or its who they ... mate with that is strong enough to keep their power in check." Remus shrugs. "why not ask a Veela yourself"

"haha you're not that boring when you are tired" The raven-haired boy comments.

"I know. I am so spent, Pads" Remus yawns, adding to the effect.

"stay here" Sirius yips at Remus as his friend makes a move to get off the bed.

"Pads I-"

"please, Moony. moons, oh please. its okay. James and Peter wont ask. it will be fine." Sirius begs.

"Pads, I don't think so. not after..."

"we used to sleep in the same bed all the time. we all know you think of me as a friend" Sirius couldn't get himself to say mate just yet "so they wont assume the wrong thing. we were talking and you were too tired. and being the gallant wizard I am I offered my bed for you"

"haha funny Siri" the smaller boy frowns. "I just"

"if we agree that's its only friends what does it matter what someone could think" Sirius snaps.

"I just.. Don't want it to be awkward and uncom-"

"please Remmy? I don't want to be alone. I feel cold" this removed all of Remus's doubts. A few months ago when it was getting close to winter Sirius got very sick. demanding the werewolf join him. Remus slept with the dog-animagus many nights. werewolves produced more heat than Humans. which must have been why Sirius asked for him, Remus had concluded.

ever since then about every month Sirius gets a, as the two called it 'cold wave' and get very very cold and lethargic. Remus would lay and hold the sick boy until he felt better which was every night for a week. the week before his transformation, coincidently.

"fine. a bit early though, don't you think?" Remus smiled.

"sure, Moons" Padfoot happily curled against his friend.

* * *

Sirius watched as James got yelled at my Lily. he walked over to his other friends after a few minutes.

"she didn't hit me" he says positively. he digs into his breakfast. "how are you Moony?" he asks the bookworm.

Sirius focuses on the boy. Sirius's birthday, really being the week before Christmas, was very crazy this year. Sirius had come into his inheritance this year, being a veela. it was common in his family. a veela is a blood that is still considered pure and something to be proud of. Narcissa, his dear cousin, was also a Veela. coming into her inheritance much earlier than Sirius.

as he laid in the infirmary all he knew was he wanted his Remus there at his side. he just knew that the Honey colored haired boy could make the cold leave and the pain decrease. and it did. Veela's went through as the Medi-witches had called it, a heat. where they need their mate and will secrete phermones to pull his mate in, had they not met and had sex.

Sirius knew when this was coming. as did Remus now. well all Remus knew was that Sirius got cold because of his 'illness' near Christmas. he didn't know that he felt cold because every part of him yearned to fully bond with his mate.

"-foot" James's voice pulls at Sirius's mind.

"huh, oh sorry. yeah?" He asks his friend.

"I asked what you got planned for today? its Saturday" James recaps.

"oh, I don't know. probably hang out with Remus" Sirius shrugs.

"I-im actually spending the day studying with a friend" the small voice ellicts a growl.

"who?" Sirius snarls.

"d-does it matter?" Remus challenges.

"yes!" Sirius yips.

"why?" James butts in.

"I-I er I worry bout ya Moons" He covers up. damn, to close.

"if you wanna study I bet that Ravenclaw would offer" Peter nods to a girl attempting to make eye-contact with the Black.

"no thanks." Sirius coughs. if his phermones were acting early he might be in trouble.

"mhhh" James says pondering something. Sirius knows he will have to speak with him later. there was more important things to attend to.

"who are you studying with? if its nothing you can tell me" Sirius reasons.

"if its nothing you don't need to know" and with that his mate gathered his bag and left him with a whimper falling out of his throat.

* * *

To say that Sirius was fuming was a vast understatement. It was dinner and he hands seen Remus. He had also went into the library (gasp) in search of his mate. Nope, no 'studying' honey haired boy there. Common room? Nope. Dorm? Nope.

Everywhere he checked there was no Remus.

"Quit pacing. You're gonna wear a line into the carpet" James comments on his best mates behavior.

"I am worried" he tells James.

"I gathered" he chuckled. Sirius glared.

They went to dinner. Still no Remus. Sirius was about to flip shit. The Veela could feel the itching on his back as his wings threatened to escape.

"I know" James whispered on the trek back to the common room.

"Beg pardon?" the enraged Veela asks.

"I know what you are. A Veela. I know Moony is your mate too" the boy says. Sirius's head whips to look at his best friend at the mention of his mate's name.

"How did you find out?" Padfoot asks.

"I know everything. And I had to do a study on Veela's in place of a detention because of practice. And it mentioned the Blacks being a very proud carrier of the dominate Veela gene. And the spell, heh spell, in December confirmed the beliefs." James answers simply.

"Oh Merlin, please don't tell Moony, Prongs" Sirius begs as they enter the common room.

"Don't tell moony what?" the soft voice of Sirius mate rings in his ears. His head whips, yet again, this time to settle on the small frame of his mate.

"Remus?" He asks. James left to talk to Peter, or Lily, not that it mattered.

"Miss me?" he jokes seeming in an awkward mood.

"Who were you with?" the hiss escapes Sirius's mouth before he can even think. The smell of another male on his mate is overwhelming. Its so dominate. An older male. An eighth year?

"D-does it matter?" Remus asks. His cloak is off. He is in a simple button front shirt and slightly too long brown pants.

"Yes!" Sirius was glad they were alone in the room. James and him had left dinner very early.

"Why does it matter so much? I can have my own private life!"

"No you cant!" the older male snarls. Remus backs up as if afraid. The Veela in Sirius seethes _you cheated on your Mate and then you have the balls to defy him. You should back up._

"Siri!" the Nick name pulling Sirius's heart.

"Remmy, who were you with?" he sighs.

"The DADA teacher. Learning about Veela's after you asked I got curious. I spoke with Cissa, your cousin. Her and Lucius Malfoy are mates.." Remus admits.

"Are you serious?" the Veela asks.

"Aren't you?" Remus counters.

"Uhm... I hope so" Sirius smirks.

"I-I I am sorry for snapping at you." Remus says softly. The other boy looks confused. "I am going to stop by the library and drop off these books" he holds up two fairly big books. one titled **veela and their mates.** And the other was **how to characterize a Veela**. Sirius felt slightly queasy at the idea that Remus might know. He was waiting for the right time damnit!

"Okay" Sirius nods. "Can I come with you?"

"Are you asking? Usually you just come" Remus says.

"Yeah" the other nods.

"I guess"

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Remus lay in bed, unable to sleep. Feeling cold and empty. And curious.

He had solved that Sirius was a Veela, of not full part. And the cold thing happened with all Veelas when they needed their mates. But Lucius provided Cissa with the warmth. Why did Sirius need Remus?

Maybe I am strong enough

Remus pondered. Would he want to be bonded forever with the boy he had been in love with since the lot had changed and Sirius was a dog. Therefor his Lanthyropy had caused him to love someone. Fall in love. Should he try and talk to Sirius?

He pictured the Pureblood only a bed away. The boys expressive eyes. Perfect length black hair. Perfect for running your hands through it.

Remus sighed. Wanting nothing more than to crawl into Padfoot's bed and curl up with him. Then snog him so hard he wont remember what he is. Veela, Human, Black, Wizard otherwise.

As if he was summoned the alert, and husky, voice of Sirius was sounded from Remus's bedside.

"Rem?" when he doesn't answer right away he adds "are you awake?"

"yeah" Remus breathes.

"Ace, uhm, I wanted someone to talk to" Sirius answers.

"about?"

"Shove over" The taller boy smirks down at Remus. the latter scoots over on his bed, making room for the other.

"you are getting too big for this" Remus comments realizing the bed wasn't as big as it was in first year, when they would sit shoulder to shoulder talking until the sun had risen, jolting all four boys into the reality they had stayed up much to late.

"maybe you are too big" Sirius snorts.

"im sure, what did you want to talk about?"

"well... remember when I asked about the Veela's?"

"yes" the werewolf says slowly. _he's going to tell me_ he thinks ecstatically. "it was yesterday."

"well.. that's because I am a Veela" the pure blood holds his breath.

"that's great" Remus hugs his friend. "who's your mate?"

"one revelations per night, yeah?" Sirius asks.

"yeah, sure. are you still cold. wanna stay here?" Remus asks.

"I'd like that."Sirius smiles happily.

"anything I can do to help. maybe once we figure out who your mate is I can have my bed back" Remus jokes.

"maybe..." Sirius trails off. "the Veela is making me really possessive lately. so I am really sorry about snapping earlier. "

"I thought they were only possessive for their mates. but I suppose that because I am always around you may have reacted similarly" Remus smiles. "now lets get some sleep, yeah?"

Sirius nods and lets the smaller boy curl into his chest sub-consciously.

* * *

the next afternoon Sirius was walking aimlessly in the halls when he ran into the youngest of their pack, Peter.

"hey, Wormtail" Sirius greets the boy.

"Sirius! hey, James has been looking for you. runnin' round like a chicken with his head off looking for you." Peter says.

"really?" Sirius wonders.

"yes. he was near the Common Room last time I saw him" Peter says walking towards the Kitchen.

"thanks, Pete" Sirius calls walking towards the fat lady. he doesn't get far when he is shoved into a wall by soft, small, strong hands. Sirius scents another Veela and immediately thrashes.

"be still!" a female voice hisses. Sirius opens his eyes realizing they were closed. his younger cousin scowls up at him.

"sorry, Cissa." he says sadly.

"you will never believe what happened to little old me, just not 24 hours ago" she smiles smugly.

"do tell, coz" Sirius asks with little interest. what ever this Veela wants he wished she would get on with it. he had a friend to find.

"well, I was in the Slytherin Common Room with my mate, Lucius Malfoy if you do recall, and then a firstie ran up to us and told us the Defense Teacher wanted to speak with me and him. I as surprised to say the least, seeing as I was not taking such class" she began her tale. Sirius wondered why Remus had gone to the Defense to learn about Veela's. _most likely because we are dark creatures_. he muses.

"Very curious" the elder Veela adds to the story.

"indeed. so we, of course, went to see what he needed. we stepped into the classroom. and, my goodness, little Remus Lupin was there."

"He isnt little! He's taller than you" Sirius counters immediately.

"not as tall as my Lucius" Narcissa sneers. "anyways. he was there with the teacher. the teacher explains that Remus was curious about Veelas and seeing as I was obviously not hiding it wondered if Lupin could as us some questions" she continues. " a couch and chair was configured and we all sat down. He asked about what he could do about the 'cold waves' as he called it. I explained I don't get them because I had my mate. compensating the bond had made the cold go away during the heat. he was surprised and asked how your mate could be found. I told him the mates touch would lessen the cold. Remus was so sure that all other magical creatures could too. Lucius snapped and called your pup a... 'bleeding idiot' I believe. and Lupin got very upset. I appolojizes. he took it and asked if mates were pre-destined. I told him yes and that again with the cold thing. and it wont stop unless the mate is touching the Veela. he took the information and then spent the rest of the day with Lucius whilst I caught up on homework."

"are you serious?" Sirius said once the other Veela was done.

"I am" she says not cracking a joke like his friends would have.

"I am grateful for the information" he nods formally.

"when will you tell the wolf that you are mates?"

"when I feel I can without ruining our friendship" this received a smack on the head. Sirius rubs the spot.

"he really likes you! you and him are bleeding idiots. I am going somewhere else where I can talk to someone with more intelligence. maybe your good friend Snape would be of service" his cousin smirked.

"I am not related to you" he huffed.

"the tingling in your shoulders says otherwise." she says before stromping off with a sway to her walk.

"for Salazar's sake" Sirius throws his hands in the air and walks off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Padfoot, come here this instant!" James yells down the hall. Sirius picks his head up and smiles at his best friend.

"yes, Prongs" he asks nearing the boy. James shoves Sirius hard into the wall.

"what the hell!?" The Veela sneers.

"Remus, you know your mate, just told me that he thinks he is in love with you. and then he began to sob. and I mean sob, heart wrenching, body shaking, sobs. " James informs Sirius. the latters eyes popped out of his damned head

"why did Remus cry?"

"well, he told me a very secretly secret, not to be told to anyone. you are a Veela. naturally I was shocked. how could you not tell your best mate such an intimidate thing to your best mate but to Remus?!" James makes himself sound scandalized.

"so Remus explained that you told him one night to explain the... what did he call it.. 'cold wave'? anyways, he was crying because now that you are a Veela you have a mate. and that cant be him, because, golly, Moony's a male and Male Veelas mate with Females. and add to the fact he believes he is a monster and you are a beautiful beast. so he cried and cried until I revealed my secret. I think you are gay, mate!" James laughs.

"you told him!" Sirius growls.

"my gods no. I just said I think you are gay. he was still upset because he wants you to be happy but he just loves you so much. he decided to stop letting you sleep with him and find your mate. so you can finally be happy" James slows down, noting he was done with his bemusingly acted story.

"oh no! I gotta tell him. did he really say love?" Sirius asks.

"yes, of course he loves you. you are Sirius black. I told him such" James beams.

"James, I love you so much. you are the best person in the world" Sirius was getting ready to find his mate and tell him that he was so.

"he went to the library I believe" James tells his friend.

Sirius runs down the hall, crashing into a small body. he grabs out to stop the person from falling.

"oh don't tell me Potter is around here" Lily's voice reaches the Veela's ears.

"Evans!" Sirius grins ear to ear.

"Black" she mocks.

"you would be so lucky to have my best friend around. he is in love with you. love, my dear, love. he is amazingly talented in everything he does. so you get off that high horse you are on and let him take you out" Sirius commands. Lily blinks and rubs her nose.

shit

Sirius thinks. the dominate part Veela in him released phermones to make the female listen to him.

"you are right, Black. do tell Remus I said hi" Lily says Sirius lets her go and rushes to find the ember eyed boy.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

"Remmy!" Sirius flings the door to the dorm open. the boy wasn't in the library. a Ravenclaw telling him his mate had returned to the Gryffindor tower.

"Good afternoon, Sirius" the smaller boys eyes were red and damp. he was crying again.

"oh, Rem" Sirius walks over and wipes the tear stained cheeks.

"Sirius, have you found your mate yet? I think you should stop obsessing over me and find her" Remus says moving away from the hand.

"Oh rem" the Veela repeats.

"what?" the werewolf snaps.

"I gotta tell you something" Sirius says.

"tell me then. is it who your mate is? do you have ideas? maybe we can have a party!" Remus jumps up. "yeah, when you have your week of being cold. the wave. well have a party!" he repeats.

"a party?" Sirius was torn. he wanted to tell Remus that he was his mate but the werewolf seemed all too happy to plan a party for his friend.

"yes, it will be fun. I'll even come. and James can hang around Lily. I think she is coming around! unless Evans's is your mate. oh know, is she?"

"I can assure you, she is not" Sirius coughs a laugh. knowing that's what his mate needed.

"good! I am so happy to be doing something to help you. I cant wait to see who your mate is. it better not be a Slytherin though. it will be hard to talk to them, mate" Remus chuckles. Sirius cant help his chest puffing out and the wings wanting to come out at Remus calling him his mate.

"that'll be fun" the Veela says. Remus beams happily.

* * *

Remus watched Sirius enter the Room. he looked around and sighed spotting him. the taller of the two makes his way over to the other.

"Hello Remmy" Sirius smiles once they met.

"Sirius, mingle!" Remus nudges the Veela. Sirius frowns but allows James to take him away towards the crowd.

"Remus" the one called looked around for who had called him. Emerald eyes greet him.

"Hey Lily" he smiles.

"hello Remus. what's this party for?" she asks.

"Sirius" he says.

"oh, why? did he come into his inheritance. I though his birthday was in December"

"what?" Remus gapes.

"I had to do a project on Veelas with James. he got us both in trouble so the teacher had us to that project if he wanted to get off detention." the female explains.

"o-ooh" Remus smiles weakly. "wait, James knows!" he felt his temper rise.

"Most likely. but I have said he is not the fastest broom in the shed, if you know what I mean" she chuckles.

"heh, broom in the shed. that's a funny play on words, Lils"

"I know" her smile weakens "what's the party for?"

"For Sirius to find his mate." Remus answers almost sadly.

"oh, I see." she looks a bit lost.

"what's wrong?" he asks.

"I don't think any one of the people here are his mate. did you ever consider its you?"

"NO!" Remus growls. "its not me. Sirius will be mated with a pure blood witch" he states finality.

"alright" Lily looks like she knows something Remus doesn't. that unsettles the were.

"I have to check on the dog anyways. au reviour mon amie" Remus smiles lowly and walks off to search for his friend.

* * *

Sirius stood in a group of girls as they touched his arm, his hair, shoulders. it was annoying him to no end. he felt no one should touch him but his mate. speaking of-

"How's it going Siri?" Remus asks coming up to the group. James looks over and smiles at the couple.

"not to well. I don't think my mate is a witch"

"not a witch? is it another Veela?" Remus whispers.

"no"

"what is it then?" Remus snaps. Sirius leans down and lightly brushes his lips against the werewolf's ear.

"a wizard" this answer causes the other to jerk back in surprise.

"really?"

"yes, I am Sirius" Sirius smirks.

"haha funny" Remus sneers. Sirius wishes he could take the small boy into his arms and take them both away from this party.

"I'm not feeling well, can we go back to the dorms?" he asks his mate.

"this party is for you though" Remus almost whines.

"please?" Sirius begs.

"oh fine. Prongs!" he calls his friend. James pulls himself away from a group of girls.

"they think that my pranks are funny. I am talking with them about what would help win Lils over" James tells his friends. "watcha need Moons?"

"can you watch over the party? Pads isnt feeling good. were heading back to the dorms."

"oh sure" James winks at Sirius. the latter pretends not to see it.

"thanks" Remus smiles happily and Sirius dares to take his arm as they make their way out of the room mumbling a 'I don't wanna lose you in the crowd'.

once back at the common room Sirius falls down into the couch, pulling the werewolf with him.

"sorry moons" he says not at all sorry. Sirius watches his mate reposition himself on the couch.

"its alright" he comments laying back. the wolf tilts his head back and lets his eyes close. the wolf was asleep soon enough.

"Oh Remus. you look beautiful" Sirius tells his sleeping friend. Remus mumbles in his sleep. "I wish I could tell you with you awake. I love you" Sirius touches his mate. tracing his finger down his arm. Remus stirs but stays asleep. "better get you to bed" he says sadly.

Sirius picks him up bridal style and carries him up the stairs.

Remus wakes up while on the stairs before the door. he blinks then reaches for his wand. opening the door with a spell.

"good morning. and thanks" Sirius smiles.

"no problem" Remus smiles back curling into the Veelas chest.

* * *

the two lay together in Sirius's bed.

"when were you planning on-" Remus's yawn interrupts his sentence. "telling me who your mate is? you obviously know"

"I-I am not sure" Sirius makes up the lie quickly.

"oh..." Remus says suddenly fully awake. _Perfect time to tell him, Sirius_ the Veela tells himself.

"PADFOOT! MOONY! LILY AGREED ON GOING ON A DATE WITH ME!" James open the door screaming.

"Good for you" Remus scowls. he could smell the alcohol on his friend.

"did -hic- did Pads tell -hic- you that " James tries to talk . his speech slurred and interrupted with hiccups.

"tell me what?" Remus asks.

"who tell you what?" James ask hiccuping then giggling.

"oh merlin" Remus sighs climbing away from a tensely still Sirius. Remus leads his airlocked friend to his bed and lays him down.

"thanks - hic- moons. I wish I was Sirius. id wanna be your - hic-" James didn't finish that sentence either. he falls asleep, his head hitting the pillow.

"Siri?" Remus says to the still frozen Veela.

"huh?" he snaps his head to look at Remus.

"want me to get you something? you don't look so good"

"Gee thanks Remmy. its cuz im about to come in heat. that's why I get cold." Sirius says with a roll of his eyes.

"why am I not effected by your phermones?" Remus asks.

"its cuz you are perfect" Sirius smiles sleepily at him.

"oh im sure" The werewolf smiled. "I am a monster." he pats Sirius.

"you are not a monster. and if you are then I am too. that's why were together" the Veela states without giving to much away.

"yeah" Remus says sadly. he looked at his friend wondering what he would do, had the wolf kissed him._ probably scream for his mate_. he decided.

"Remmy,have you ever kissed a bloke?" SIRIUS asked.

"uhmmm..." REMUS trailed off.

"please say no" Sirius jerks into alertness.

"no I haven't" he admits.

"oh good" Sirius smiles happily and pulls his mate into a soft hug.

"siri!" Remus protests.

"Sorry"

"this shall not excuse the injuries thou hast done to me!" Remus quotes Romeo and Juliet.

"I do protest I never injured thee!" Sirius says raising his hands. he looked at REMUS in a way that Romeo should have looked at Juliet like not Tybalt, who's line Remus had said. "But loved thee better than thou canst devise. till thou shalt know the reason of my love. and so good Moony, which name I tender as dearly as my own - Be satisfied!" Sirius ends with a flourish.

"oh Sirius, I didn't think you knew a muggle play!" Remus cries.

"please, that man was no Muggle" he scoffs "to smart for a simple muggle. a squib at the least. merlins brother at the most" he smiles.

"or dumbledoors" Remus adds.

"that would explain why Dumbles is so... airheaded. his brother got all the brains." The Veela laughs.

"aren't you tired?" Remus asks.

"maybe a little. are you? we can go to sleep if you are"

"A little. maybe tomorrow you can meet me in the library after dinner and we can look up mssr William Shakespear" REMUS says.

"Shakespear, Library. if it was with anyone else I would say no. but you are fun. so I will accept your offer" Sirius declares. Remus makes this rumble in his chest and curls into the Veela.

"we'll have so much fun" he smiles. Sirius makes an odd cooing sound and allows Remus to fall asleep.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Remus walked swiftly stalking the scent of the Veela he had a crush on for a while now. James had slipped up and told the werewolf that Sirius had a crush in him prior to the inheritance. and Remus wanted to ask the Veela out. even if he left the other when he found his mate. he had to do this. if he didn't Remus knew he would regret letting the chance slip away.

Remus recalls the first time meeting his friends. the wolf, once introduced to humans, will search out its potential mates and ones that can aid him in the transformation. when he fell into Sirius and James he just knew those were these people/ James, even at the young age, looked fit and Remus's wolf knew that the boy was strong enough to lessen the pain of the change, however that might be. At first Remus had assumed he had taken a liking to Sirius for the same reason. but when he saw the taller boys animagus form he realized otherwise.

"Sirius!" Remus says spotting the boy. Sirius turns to look at Remus with happy eyes.

"Rem-oof" with the wolf practically running at him the Veela had backed up and hit into a wall. great! Sirius thought, this is the third time I am being backed into a wall by people smaller than me. but his Veela side was singing from being so close to Remus. he could smell something on REMUS but couldn't place it.

Sirius looked at the werewolf once he had stopped taking advancing steps. the boy was smaller than him in every way he could see.

"Sirius I want to ask you something" he says. the former licks his lips and the latter bites his nervously.

"Ask away, Rem" the Veela says.

"w-wanna go out?"

"out where?"

"wanna date me?"

"r-really?!" Sirius was taken aback. this was his dream come true.

"please, I know you like me. I can smell your arousal" now that the reaction was mentioned Sirius felt the need to reasituate himself in front of his mate. "I know it will just be until you find you mate. but please?"

"sure, I do like you. and only until I find my mate" Sirius agrees, planning out when he would tell his mate.

"thank you"

"can we tell people?" Sirius asks. wanting to boast and show off his mate.

"sure, but you have to explain until you find your mate to those who know about you being a Veela" Remus tells him

"Okay" Sirius smiles and takes the smaller boys hand. "now, time to get to dinner"

* * *

it was Thursday. three days since Remus and Sirius started dating. the two walked down the hall after dinner. Remus was quiet, deep in thought, when a started voice shook him out of his daze.

"Moons!" James runs down the hall. Remus braces himself for the impact. he caught the wizard as the boy flings his arms around the smaller werewolf. Sirius growls something uninteligatible.

"Prongs, what's this all about?" Remus demands with an armful of James.

"you see, my sweet, darling, Remus, I was speaking to Lils good friend, I cant remember her name. anyways I was speaking with her when she mentioned a certain book I have not read. I Muggle one. the outsiders it was called. so I obviously thought maybe you would know of this book. then, believe it or not the girls started saying how 'dayum sexy' this Sodapop kid was. and I was like 'who names their kid Sodapop' anyways I am getting off track. so I was still listening to the girls and one said you reminded them of Sodapop!" James exclaims the last part in a high-pitched squeal.

"is there a point?" Remus asks.

"oh yes, dear Moony. so the girls were saying how you were sweet and nice and brotherly like this Soda guy. and I was thinking 'I wonder if they have a thing for Moony too' and then the birds got onto the topic of you and sharing openly the dirty things they would do to you. so I thought more about this book. I guess the actor for one character is the same in that karate movie!" James says. Remus recalls inviting his friends over to watch a movie on his telly that he had gotten for Christmas from a distant relative.

"point Jamie?" Remus asks. he looks over at his scarily silent boyfriend. Sirius looked deep in thought.

"oh yeah, sorry, uhm... point...? Outsiders, Sodapop, karate movies...?" James thinks. "oh yeah, do you have that book?"

"yes, actually, its in my truck. lets go up and get it yeah?" Remus suggests with a chuckle.

"Yay!" James pounces out of Remus's arms. Sirius becomes animated again, taking the wolf's hand and holding tight. Remus looks at him but doesn't comment.

* * *

back at the room, Remus gave James the black covered book. James plopped down on his bed and began to read out loud,

"as I walked out, into the bright sunlight, from the darkness of the movie house, there were only two things on my mine. Paul Newman and a ride home. I was wishing I looked like Paul-"

"James-bloody- Potter. shut up and leave!" Sirius snaps at the innocent boy. James looks taken aback. Remus jumped at his boyfriends outburst. "Merlin, I am sorry, I just..." the Veela trails off, hoping that the boy understands.

"what's tuff mean?" James asks smirking at the book up to Remus.

"like cool, meaning he looks like bad ass. cool, awesome" Remus explains using a word James had recently introduced to the group.

"awesome!" James jumps up. "I am going to read down in the Common Room"

"thank Salazar" Sirius breaths. he smiles over at his mate. the boy was sprawled across his own bed. a book in his hand. it was by the same author of that Outsiders.

"Remmy" Sirius whined. the dog, whining sound making its way into his voice.

"Don't do that. you know I don't like that" Remus comments without looking up.

"what can be more entertaining than me. I am your - boyfriend." he catches himself. "play with me" he adds salaciously.

"gimme a ball" Remus smirks lifting his eyes off the book to look at the boy on his legs.

"you know, I am a Black. and a Teenager. and a Veela, I have needs. and being my boyfriend, you need to satisfy my needs" Sirius inquires.

"and what would you need Mssr Sirius Veela Teenage Black?" Remus asks looking back to the book.

"I need to be told how perfect and amazing I am" he answers.

"you are perfect, Pads, your wet dog smell and phermones certainly drive all witches and wizards crazy, you sex god. how was that?" Remus asks quirking an eyebrow.

"haha, wet dog" Sirius frowns. "that was okay. but I also need back rubs, and someone to pet me. and I need to snog the breath out of you" He breaths out the last part.

"oh?" Remus looks back up. "only back rubs?" Sirius sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend. Remus leans forward and takes the tongue into his mouth. Sirius's Veela takes over. he pushes the smaller boy down onto his back. moving the hard book out of the way so it wouldn't hurt his mate.

Sirius pushes his tongue into the others mouth mapping out the werewolf's mouth. every ridge in the top, the taste. the scent. the vibrating coming from the wolf's chest.

"Are you purring?" Sirius huffs out catching his breath.

"I am a werewolf. we do not purr. we... hum? we growl in satisfaction" he nods happy with the wording. "We abhor cats. therefor we don't purr" he adds frowning. Sirius smirks.

"I think its sexy, whatever you wanna call it" Sirius kisses his mate again. this time slower and more sensual. when they pull away this time Remus holds onto the Veelas shirt.

"Sirius, what if James comes in here while we are doing this?" Remus asks in a soft voice slightly hoarse.

"I promise he would not be frightened" the Veela chuckled. he thought this could be the perfect time to tell his mate that he is, in fact, his mate.

"thank merlin, why though?"

"I have a feeling. I know him better than his own mother, Remmy" Sirius kisses the smaller boys chin, then neck. Remus insticitevly moves his neck so Sirius can have better access. Sirius drags his tongue over the soft skin. feeling only one scar on his perfect neck. Remus shivers when Sirius licks his scar.

"Siri" Remus growls out. his chest vibrating. Sirius can feel his erection pressed against the Veela's thigh.

"Rem i gotta tell you something" Sirius says pulling away.

"what?" Remus asks.

"well you see-"

"Remus, whats a cooler and why was Dally in it?" James throws the door open.

"Salazar Damnit!" Sirius growls throwing his hands up. James looks up from the book adn smiles hugely.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius looks around for his mate. he growls in frustration and shoves his plate away from him. for almost a week the werewolf had been missing several meals and not explaining the absence to any of his friends. and to make it worse. James hadn Remus had been spending several hours a day together and blush scrambling away when the dominate Veela stepped into the room.

"Jamie, were friends right?" Sirius asks plesantly.

"oh Merlins Balls. what did i do?" James asks looking over his cup at the Black.

"i was wondering if you know where Remus is" James coughs and sputters at the mention of the other boy.

"i-er i dont know" James lies.

"yes you do" Sirius stands up. "tell me!"

"sit down and calm yourself, Pads" James says throwing his hands up to seat the other boy. Sirius sits down growling at a few kids who dare look his way.

"where is he?"

"i dont know. he said he went to the library. or the dorm, i cant remember. use your inner mate instincts if you need him that bad" James says this calmly, dispite the fuming Veela infront of him.

"if you are detering him from being with me, it will be the last thing you do" Sirius growls.

"maybe, he is researching Veela Mates wondering if, even though he isnt your mate that he could mate with you. because he loves you so much. but he then realized that would mean you would suffer, not being with your mate. and he got worked up. so he went out to calm his nerves and wasnt presentable" James adds this story with a sweet, shit eating grin on his face.

"Arsehole!" Sirius jumps up and exits the room swiftly. his shoulders aching.

"you did this" he growls at himself down the corridors.

"i know" he continues speaking to himself.

" Remus has this obsession with getting down when we talk about my mate."

"tell him!"

"i cant! what if he hates me that i didnt tell him sooner?"

"you should have told him in the first place. when you first came into your inheridance"

"i know! i just love him so much. i hate seeing him hurt"

"but you are the one causing the pain!" he growled back at himself. Sirius scents a arouma that makes him growl and run towards the Common room with now found speed.

He throws the door to the dorm open and his head quickly moves searching for his mates blood.

"Shite Shite Shite" Remus sounds from the bathroom. Sirius moves quickly into the room. he hits into the smaller boys body,

"Remus!" Sirius yips happy the boy isnt dead.

"Shite! what are you doing here!? its dinner!" Remus yowls at the Veela. Sirius cocks his head to the side.

"i was wondering where you were. you havent been eating and you have been absebt from my side for a while now" Sirus tells his mate.

"Shite" Remus says holding his arm to his chest protectively.

"what happened, Remmy?"

"i'm fine. go away" Sirius feels his chest compress at the command.

"Moony, lemme help"

"Go A-W-A-Y Pads" Remus turns briskly and walks back into the bathroom. he growls at the door.

"Remmy" Sirius coo's after him. a giggle makes Sirius fume. it wasnt Remus. another chuckle that, like the other, wasnt his mates.

"who are you with Remus" his voice hard.

"i'm alone" Remus answers sounding far away. "i said go away." then come hushed whispers. Sirius hears 'mate' and 'protect'.

"i will not leave until i know who else is ther"

"i am talking to myself. Parti" Sirius wonders what that means. it must be french. he didnt know his mate spoke french.

"Remus. i will break this door down" Sirius says softly.

"shite, Siri i just need to be alone. dont you understand. go be useful and find you mate or something. i am busy" Remus growls kicking the door for empasis. Sirius paces then turns his head towards the door again ihaling deeply. the scent of blood and flames and smoke reaches his sensatitive nose.

"Remus!" Sirius growls. "if you are hurting yourself delibirately you are going to be in trouble" part of the Veela was demanding him leave and follow the mates wishes. another, the more dominate side, wanted him to know the werewolf was okay and to break this door down.

* * *

"Remus!" the werewolf's boyfriend growls. "if you are hurting youself delibiratly you are going to be in trouble!"

"Remus, he just wants to know you are safe from harm" Narcissa's face says in the blazing fire. the wizards and witch had put a spell so they could talk through the flames (like in Harry Potter with Sirius in the books).

"let him in. douse the flames. we can speak of this matter at a later date. you are trying my patience and tollerance for half-bloods" Lucius tells the wolf.

"Malfoy, i need to know this information" Remus begs the Veelas mate.

"you are his mate for Salazars sake Lupin!" Cissa tells Remus.

"i cant be. His mate is a girl!"

"his mate is whatever he is attracted too. didnt he tell you he was gay? nevermind. obviously, because you two are going out. he porbably only agreed to tail you along until it was the 'right time'" Remus could practically hear the Malfoy's eye roll. "bloody right pair of Hufflepuff you group are"

"gee thanks Malfoy" Remus snaps.

"Remus, i need to know you are okay" Sirius's soft voice comes out as almost a purr. "i will count to ten"

"douse the flames. get him to tell you" Lucius hisses.

"shut up Malfoy."

"One"

"Remus, if you love him at least tell him. maybe once you two mated he would see that he loves you as much as you love him. forget that whatever Tonks bird" Cissa coos at the nervous were.

"okay okay, ill talk to him" Remus takes the small pile of wood and such and douses it in the sink. it makes a satisfying 'ssssst' sound. Remus twirls his wand in his hand then sets it in his pocket. he takes his clothing off and walks into the already going shower. he hisses as the scalding water hits the burn he had gotten before Sirius came.

"five" speaking of. Remus steps out making sure his hair was wet. He hoped the Veela would think he had taken a shower that long and that was why he wasnt answering.

"Six"

Remus wraps a towel around his waist and rubs his head with another. he opens the door to a disheaveled Sirius Black.

"Eight" Sirius huffs looking at Remus like a piece of meat. he licks his lips. Remus cant help but shiver as Sirius' eyes explore his chest and down to the begining of the towel. he looks back up with wanton eyes.

"i was taking a shower." Remus states the obvious.

"i see that" Sirius's voice was husky.

"sirius, are you okay?" Remus asks, losing his annoyed and hard edge.

"yeah" Sirius looks at Remus. the werewolf starts to freat. the Veelas eyes were foggy as if they were orbs of smoke.

"Siri, maybe you sh-omf" Sirus cuts the other off with a hard kiss. Remus reaches out to stop himself from falling on impact. Sirius scoops the wolf in his arms and carries him to the closest bed. he sets Remus down and smiles down at him.

"oh no you dont. i'm mad" REmus starts to get up. Sirius get on top of him pinning all his limps.

"and i am a Veela in heat" Sirius whispers huskily in his ear.

"o-oh" Remus blinks up at his boyfriend. Sirius flicks his tongue out into Remus's ear. the latter shivers in delight. then the Veela moves his lips to the others and kisses him.

"Siri!" Remus snaps trying to remind himself, and the boy atop of him, that he was trully mad at him.

"Shhh" the raven haired boy coos kissing him again. Remus tries to push away but ends up with his hands in the others hair.

the two kiss passionately. Sirius scilently chanting 'no james no james' in his head.

"no james" remus whispered making Sirius growl.

since becoming a Veela Sirius had read some about the creatures. thier Allure being a main point of the readings. and Sirius had just used it without knowing,

"Siri?" Remus blinks at his boyfriend. Sirius gulps. "are you gonna snog me or what?"

Sirius kisses the other agian. slipping the werewolf's shirt off. Remus shivers at the cold air.

"oh my merlin, Remus. you are beautiful" Sirius eyes the scared chest.

"arse hole. i hate when you lie" Remus squirms under Sirius. the latter growls his arousal brushing against the smaller boy's leg.

"i mean it. you are beautiful. your scars are unique and amazing" the Veela traces one with his finger.

they started snogging then. it was getting heavy when Sirius reaches for the button of Remus's pants.

"what are you doing?" Remus gasps.

"do you want me to tell you, or show you?" Sirius coos. at the werewolf's annoyed look he sighs.

"i am going to pleasure my mate" the mate had slipped. Sirius gasped and put his hands to his mouth.

"m-mate?" Remus gasped too.

"Remus i-"

"i cant believe you didnt tell me!" Remus jumps off the bed grabbing his shirt and storming away. "i was so worried all the time. Cissa told me. i didnt believe her. you are a right arse hole!"

* * *

James moves out of the way quickly as Remus storms out the room and down the stairs.

"Oh no"! James runs to the dormitory. Sirius is sitting on a bed, his head in his hands. his body racking with his sobs.

"James?" he looks over at his friend "i could have used your ungodly uncanny ability to walk in on us right about two minutes ago"

"Sirius, what happened?" James walked over to the crying Veela.

"i-i accidenly called him my mate. he got mad and walked away. he rejected me Jamie!" Sirius sobbed. James reaches out to touch his friend. at the contact the Black hisses in pain and pulls away. he mutters 'heat' and lays down face first on his bed.

'_i gotta find Remus_" Jamers thinks worriedly.

James found Remus curled up several hours later, in a secluded corner of the library.

"Remus" James said testingly.

"Go away!" He said, the werewolf's voice hoarse, most likely from crying.

"Please, Remus, understand from Sirius's point of view!" James pleaded.

(Bcak with Sirius)

Sirius layed on his bed, heart pounding. He suddenly felt a tug. He whimpered in pain and jolted up. Something was happening with Remus. Something that meant he needed Sirius.

The Veela struggled to put on his robe and shoes to go and find his mate.

He ran down the corridors. a hand stopped him.

"Black, no running in the-" Sirius hissed at the prefect trying to stop him. He needed to get to Remus. Remus needed him!

"Merlin, Black!" the boy backed away, Sirius ran on.

He got to the library and inhaled deeply. the smell of old and paper disiguised the scent of his mate. Sirius stalked down every aile, whimpering for his mate. What if Remus was hurt? Or being raped? Sirius growled and turned a corner.

Sitting in the shadows was james crouched over Remus. Sirius lifts his best friend as if he were nothing, taking him off his mate.

"Sirius! Put James down!" Remus squeals. Sirius drops the wizard.

"Remmy, are you okay?" Sirius bends down to look over his mate.

"I'm alright, now" Remus said, touching Sirius's shoulder. The Veela visibly relaxed, his emotional pain healing at the gesture. "I have this pain though. And i dont think James will be able to help"

"Where? I'll make you better." Sirius vows, touching Remus hesitantly. At that James scrambled up and walked briskly away.

"right below here" Remus points to his abdomen. "Can you help?"

"Anything for you, my mate" Sirius says, a smile on his lips.

"I love you, mate" Remus adds. Sirius makes this coo sound and his wings fly (pardon the pun) out of his back. He smiles happily.

"We are now mates. For life. You. Are. Screwed" Sirius snorts. The light of the moon grazed the two wizards as Sirius 'healed' Remus of his 'pain'.

**AN: I know this was really long but i wanted to get it finshed.**


End file.
